Terma
by Eldaya
Summary: Un viaje aparentemente inocente...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El característico tono de llamada de Umibozu fue el que despertó a Risa de un sueño algo violento para ella.

Con el corazón palpitándole y notando el rubor en sus mejillas, cojió el teléfono y respondió.

¿Sí? – su voz sonaba algo trémula.

¡Risa! ¡Soy Nobuko! ¡Tengo algo que decirte y es urgente! –

La voz de su mejor amiga sonaba nerviosa desde el otro lado.

¿Qué… qué pasa? – una opresión leve en el pecho la asustó vagamente.

¡Que nos vamos de fin de semana! ¡Nos ha tocado un viajecito a una terma tradicional con acompañantes, así que corre, haz la maleta!

¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿En unas termas? ¿De verdad? – su voz se incrementaba cada vez más, hasta volverse chillona.

Sí, sí, ¡y las fotos en el prospecto son muy bonitas! Aaaaaay, qué ganas de estar con mi "Darling"…- suspiró al final, y Risa no le dio más vueltas.

Con nerviosismo y alegría le dio las gracias por su invitación, quedaron a una hora en concreto, y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más, ya que Nobu cortó comunicación.

"Aaaaah… yo quería preguntarle si iba a venir Ôtani… ¡Qué vergüenza!" – se llevó las manos a las mejillas ; volvían a arder, recordando el sueño, fugaz pero intenso que había tenido hacía poco.

¡GYAAAAAAAAARRGHH! ¡Para YA! – se gritó a sí misma, y empezó a hacer la maleta, seleccionando algunos vestidos, y cómo no, pantalones para estar cómoda.

Se movía de un lado a otro, buscando lo que llevarse. Cuando ya lo tuvo más o menos todo arreglado, corrió escaleras abajo para hablar con sus padres.

¡Mamáááááá! – gritó aún bajando los escalones a trompicones.

Dime Risa… ¡¿Qué te pasa? – la miró, asustada… nunca se sabía con qué podía salir aquella niña…

¡Mamá, mamá, me han invitado a unas termas! ¡A Nobuko le ha tocado un viaje con estancia y me ha invitado! Puedo ir, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Dime que sí, porfavoooooor!

La miró suplicante, y su madre tuvo que tomar algo de aire tras la explosiva efusividad.

Está bien, pero tranquilíiiiizate…¿Irá tu novio también contigo?- preguntó suspicaz.

A Risa se le transformó la cara, y una gama de colores pasó por ella, desde el blanco paliducho hasta el rojo tomate.

¡No lo sé, mamá! ¡Qué preguntas! Pero, no creo, ¡Nobu no me ha dicho nada! ¡Seguro que es una salida para chicas! – se atropellaba con sus palabras, y dió media vuelta para que no se la viera más la cara.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh, ¿Vendrá también? Tengo que llevarme cosas sexys por si acaso…"

Le latió el corazón muy fuerte al pensar en ello, porque sólo podía imaginarse ropita muy censurable… para ocasiones aún mas censurables.

Se dio un capón a ella misma, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

¡Qué calooooor! – se quejaba, aunque probablemente no fuera por el tiempo, sino por lo que estaba pasando por su mente….

No hubo manera de refrescarse, pero por lo menos olía bien y su cabello caía liso y húmedo por su espalda. Por lo menos podría manipularlo para un buen peinado, así que salió enrollada en su bata y salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Tenía aún algo de tiempo, pero no demasiado, así que se puso un vestido de tirantes y zapatos de verano, y se concentró en su peinado.

Prefirió hacerse pequeñas trencitas y unirlas con pasadores a los lados, dejando parte de su cabello caer, liso y aún mojado. También se dejó los mechones, que hacían las veces de flequillo, sueltos, aunque los rizó un poco con sus dedos.

Lo último fue ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios, y ya se consideró preparada.

Cogió con cuidado un par de conjuntitos que había comprado recientemente, y cogió la bolsa con fuerza, bajando de nuevo las escaleras, a pesar de que en el último tramo casi se comió los escalones al estar en las musarañas.

Mamá, me voy ya, ¡despídeme de papá! ¡Llego taaaaardee! –

No le dejó decir nada por si acaso, y salió a toda prisa dando un portazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llegó corriendo a la estación, donde estaba Nobu a solas ; aquello le extrañó un poco, porque siempre que podía aprovechaba lo poco que tenía para estar con su novio.

¡Risa! – Nobu se alegró y corrió hacia ella - ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¡Ten! –

Le tendió un sobre con algo fino dentro.

¡Guárdalos, por favor, voy a buscar a mi novio! ¿Vale? – sonrió resplandecientemente, y Risa no pudo decir nada, ya que Nobu salió corriendo hacia el final de la calle, perdiéndose en la esquina.

Jo, y me deja sola… - suspiró, rascándose la nuca y echando a caminar hacia un banco de aquella mini estación de autobús rural.

Al poco escuchó unas pisadas, que la desconcentraron ; justo cuando había logrado pensar en otras cosas, con los ojos cerrados y tomando el solecillo…

¡Koizumi! – se puso en tensión inmediatamente - ¡¿Dónde andan los demás?

Movió la cabeza hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz jovial y sorprendida. Casi podía escucharse el ruido de los resortes, como si fuera un muñeco de teatro.

Eeeeh…. ¡Hola, Ôtani!... Pues… pues, no sé, Nobu estaba aquí pero fue a buscar a su novio… y los demás no sé…

¿ Y porqué no les llamas, tonta? ¿Esque no piensas? – respondió algo picajoso.

¡Cállate, pulga! ¡Y déjame en paz!

Sacó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar, cuando casualmente empezó a sonar.

¡Hombre, qué bueno! – descolgó para oír la voz de Nobu. - ¡Justo iba a llamarte!

….

¿Nobu? ¿Hola?

Escuchó un suspiro, y su amiga empezó a hablar con un lamento.

Risa, perdona, pero creo que llegaremos tarde… mi novio aún no ha preparado la maleta, ¡ni siquiera se acordaba de que era hoy! – gimoteó un poco, y luego siguió hablando, algo más rabiosa. – Será mejor que vayais hacia el refugio, nosotros iremos más tarde. Así no habrá problemas con los boletos de regalo. ¡no sea que se echen a perder!

¿Qué? – su voz sonó estridente, y Ôtani cerró los ojos, como si eso le ayudara a pasar el dolor de tímpanos.

Ya me has oído, Risa, ¡no me defraudes! – y colgó sin mas, dejando a una Risa confundida y nerviosa, que mantenía el auricular pegado a su oreja, escuchando el tono átono de la linea.

¿Qué pasa, amazona? Tienes una cara muy rara… - preguntó jocosamente Ôtani, a lo que la chica no reaccionó.

"Uy… aquí pasa algo raro…" – pensó el pequeñazo, que se acercó más a ella, y, quitándole el teléfono, movió la mano libre ante la cara de la pelirroja, a ver si reaccionaba.

Como no fue así, optó por zarandearla, ya preocupado.

Eh… ¿Eh? – respondió distraída Risa, mientras sus ojos enfocaban a duras penas. – Ah.. aja… jajaja… - rió nerviosamente y tragó saliva, luego se deshizo de Ôtani dándole un empujón a la vez que daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

¡¿Pero, qué haces, enano? ¡No me zarandees de cualquier manera! ¿Es ésta la forma de tratar a tunovia?

Le miró entre rabiosa y apenada. Si esque al final siempre acababan tirándose de los pelos, y ahora le parecía la forma más "normal" de abordar el _tema_…

¡¿Cómo me has llamado, diosa de los gigantes? ¡Y si, así se tiene que tratar a alguien como tú! ¡Grrrr!

Obvió lo de la "novia" y la miró con ganas de estrujarle el cuello.

Risa se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera aquejada de un gran dolor de cabeza.

Lo… siento.. – se disculpó, porque sabía que no había venido a cuento – Esque… estoy nerviosa, y he reaccionado así por costumbre.

Su voz sonó aún mas apenada que antes, y clavó su mirada a la carretera esperando que el autobús les molestará durante la conversación.

Koizumi… - se sorprendió. Bufó y después tomó aire, junto a mucha paciencia.- Está bien, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Risa jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, moviéndolos como si fueran hilos – titubeó, pero se decidió por fin a soltar la bomba.

Esque… dice Nobu que vayamos tirando porque su novio ni siquiera tenía la maleta preparada… ¡Se ha enfadado mucho con él! Y me ha pedido que nos adelantemos para asegurarnos el premio del boleto…

No miró a Ôtani, porque no sabía qué cara le pondría. Sólo esperaba que no se estropeara el viaje, y claro, que no se quedasen solos inoportunamente… aunque lo deseaba, tenía miedo… mucho…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ôtani se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego se rió de Risa abiertamente.

- Pero, ¡Qué tonta! ¿No han dicho que vendrán lo antes que puedan? ¡Pues tú tranquila! Increíble... te estabas preocupando por algo tan estúpido...

La sangr hirvió en el cuerpo de Risa, que ahora sí miró al pequeñajo.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo que algo estúpido? ¡Es normal que me preocupe! ¿Esque no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? - preguntó Ôtani, que no entendía para nada a la pelirroja. Su mente estaba en blanco y no tenía ni pizca de imaginación.

"¡Que nos quedaremos SOLOS! ¡Aunque sea un rato! Uf uf..." - pensó, odiando un poco al merluzo chiquitajo, que la miraba aún con la misma expresión.

El ruido del motor algo obsoleto del autobús rompió el silencio, y paró ante la estación.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos, zoquete! - apremió a Ôtani mientras subía los escalons del autobús, pagaba el billete y se dirigía hacia los últimos asientos para esconderse.

Refunfuñando, el chico subió también, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho previamente la chica.

Miró hacia delante, buscando la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja, que sobresalía unos metros mas atrás.

Caminó hacia ella y se dejó caer en el asiento, a su lado.

- A ver si paramos ya de meterte conmigo, ¡ya me estoy cansando!

Risa puso cara de pocos amigos, exagerando la mueca como sólo sabía hacer ella, y espetó :

- ¡Pues deja de vivir en las nubs y aterriza, pequeño alien! ¡Piensa un poco más! ¿O esque tus neuronas están cansadas de trabajar?

Se mordió la lengua, porque había salido a la defensiva de nuevo y no era lo que quería.

Afortunadamente, antes de que le respondiera, una musiquilla altamente reconocible emergió del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba Ôtani.

Sacó el móvil aprsuradamente y se lo dió a Risa ; despistadamente se lo había guardado.

- ¡Ladronzuelo! . exclamó entre risas, y cogió el móvil con suavidad, levantando la tapa y viendo que le habían llegado un par de sms.

Se recostó en el cristal de la ventana, de cara a Ôtani, y empezó a leer el primero. Era de Nobu, y se dirigía a ella como siempre con tono tentador y algo amezante.

"Risa, ¡es tu oportunidad, no la desaproveches! ¡Ve a por él sí o sí! ¡Y ya sabes a QUÉ me refiero...! ¡Éste es nuestro regalo...! jujuju..."

Se quedó blanca y con los ojos como platos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Ôtani?..

Miró por el rabillo del ojo, levantando levemente el rostro, pero el chico no le hacía i puñetero caso...

Se había pusto los auriculares para escuchar a Umibôzu, y tarareaba una canción con los ojos cerrados y en voz muy bajita.

Suspiro.

"Menos mal.. aunque... uuuuffff..."

Risa no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la noticia, cómo decírselo y mucho menos cómo llevar aquél fin de semana... ¡Solos!

Tuvo ganas de salir por patas, pero se agarró al butacón del autobús y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su hiperventilación.

"Está bien..." - pensó - "algo bueno tine que haber..."

Suspiró de nuevo, y abrió los ojos para leer el segundo mensaje, que era más tímido y escueto, pero venía a ser lo mismo.

Chiharu se disculpaba de una forma sospechosa, y la invitaba a disfrutar del fin de semana con su novio.

"Novio.." - enrojeció - "solos" - hiperventiló de nuevo - "¡AAAAAAAAAArgh! ¡¿Y qué le digo ahora? Aunque, si se lo digo, tal vez querrá volver a casa y... ¡no quiero!"

Se quedó perpleja, porque aún con el nerviosismo y el terror que la estaban engullendo, aún así quería pasar esos días con él.

Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, recordando el sueño de horas antes. ¿Acaso era premonitorio?...

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y al momento los cerró, apretando con fuerza.

"Calma, calma, caaaaaalmaaaa..." - se dijo a sí misma, intentando que el caos que tenía en su mente y cuerpo no se le fuera por la boca.

"Calma..."


End file.
